This invention relates to a display device comprising a macnetically-activated disc which produces a spinning motion in response to a manually or mechanically operated external magnetic field.
In the past, there have been display devices or toys which utilize magnetic forces to achieve similar results. The following patents from the prior art are illustrative of such devices:
______________________________________ 2,774,185 12-18-56 Kosch 4,382,245 05-03-83 Harrigan 4,404,766 09-20-83 Toth 5,007,877 04-16-91 Watson 5,347,253 09-13-94 Ogikubo ______________________________________
While these prior art devices illustrate various principles of magnetic fields in their operation, none of them discloses the structure and unique method of operation utilized in the present invention.